The Man Who Fell from the Sky
The Man Who Fell from the Sky (Ke Kanaka I Ha'ule Mai Ka Lewa Mai) is the 2nd episode of Season 9 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When a vacationing dad on a flight to Honolulu is kidnapped and force to parachute mid-flight, Danny, Tani and Junior track him through the jungle to discover that he may not be who he seems. Also, McGarrett is threatened with a secret from his past. Plot Picking up in after the events from the last episode, aboard a Hawaiian Airlines flight above Honolulu a dad is sedated and forced to jump out of a plane along with his kidnapper. Back at Steve's house, Danny and Junior are having to collect Kamekona's investment money after Eddie, McGarrett's dog, digs it up. The Five-0 Task Force is called in to investigate a reported explosion aboard the flight. The FAA is able to use the plane's black box to determine exactly where the jump took place. The victim is revealed to be Jack Teauge. Tani visits Captain Keo, her old HPD instructor, to ask him to run ballistics on the gun she found in Adam's house. Keo however, turns her down because he doesn't like doing things off the books. Jerry and Junior are able to narrow the possible landing zone to eight square miles. With the landing spot being dense jungle, using satellite imaging, Jerry filters out the color green and is able to find the parachute. Danny, Tani, and Junior begin pursuing the kidnapper and Teauge and find the kidnappers body. When Lou searches through security footage from Honolulu International Airport he finds that Agent Miller, Greer's partner was waiting at Teauge's departure gate. After looking through his computer, Jerry finds that Teauge is actually a Chinese spy. Steve and Lou visit Miller to ask him why he was waiting for Teague who informs them that Teague is really a double agent working for the CIA. Danny, Tani, and Junior find a CIA Special-ops team that was hunting Teague murdered in the jungle and find out there is also a Chinese spy team looking for Teague. The three then engage in a shootout with the Chinese. They also find and arrest Greer who was working with them. Danny continues pursuing Teague who gets away from him. Miller is able to pick up Teague. However, the Chinese who had tapped his phone shoot and kill Miller and re-capture Teague. The Five-0 team track the Chinese spy team managing to arrest the remaining member and rescue Teague. Keo visits Tani at her house and tells her that he'll run the ballistics. Steve hands Greer off to the CIA or transports her off the island Notes * Governor Keiko Mahoe, Adam Noshimuri, Koa Rey and Renee Grover were all mentioned, but do not appear. Deaths Death Count * Danny Williams kills 2 people * Tani Rey kills 1 person * Junior Reigns kills 1 person * Chinese Spy * Air Marshal (off-screen) * 6 Special Activities Division members. * 2 Chinese Special Agents * Agent Miller Quotes Junior Reigns: ''(Steve and Danny arguing in the background) I -I know buddy. I hate it when Mom and Dad argue too. '''Eddie': (whines) Junior Reigns: It's Okay. Danny Williams: Well don't just stand there and be handsome, Say something. Lou Grover: But the air marshal assigned to the flight never made it onto the plane on account of... He's dead. Tani Rey: It's just, realistically speaking- Danny Williams: Hey, got something...What were you saying? Tani Rey: Never mind. Junior Reigns: Hey, we don't need to tell McGarrett about this, right? Danny Williams: Tell him about what? Junior Reigns: You schooling a Navy SEAL on how to track someone. Danny Williams: Oh, come on. That didn't happen. Lou Grover: I'd like to ask you some questions. Agent Miller: How'd you find me here? Lou Grover: Who do you think you're talking to, man? I'm the police. It's what I do. Agent Miller: Yeah, that doesn't work for me. So, unless you have a warrant or you plan on charging me with something, I'd like you to leave. Lou Grover: All right. Fine. I was just trying to stall you long enough for my colleague to break into your room...Whatever. Lou Grover: Oh, I'm not upset. "An excellent driver... Just focus on the case... Don't worry about the car." Steve McGarrett: Well. Lou Grover: You know Renee is gonna kill me. You know that, right? Steve McGarrett: Here's the thing... Lou Danny Williams: (coughs) Steve McGarrett: This right here it's not as bad as it looks. Danny Williams: (laughs) Steve McGarrett: It's not as bad as it looks. Listen to me. A couple of days in the shop, this thing Danny Williams: (laughing) Steve McGarrett: good as new. (glass breaking, debris clattering) Except for that part. Danny Williams: I'll call an Uber. Lou Grover: You know I can't go home now, right? It's all right. I'm moving in with you, and when I'm sitting at your breakfast table in my drawers eating a bowl of Fruit Loops-- then it'll be funny. Steve McGarrett: You know as well as I do, we were just following orders. That won't matter to the people who want answers. Trivia * There was Suspenseful Music, at the very end, as if, someone survived. * Despite being credited, Ian Anthony Dale, Taylor Wily, Dennis Chun and Kimee Balmilero do not appear in this episode. Cast |- |Agent Miller |Jack Coleman |CIA Agent, and Agent Greer's partner. |- |Captain Keo |Eric Steinberg |Police captain, and trainer for new recruits. |- |Jack Teague |David Preston |A double agent, feeding counterintelligence to the Chinese. |- |Holly Teague |Susan King |Jack Teague's wife |- |Spencer Teague |Kennedy King |Jack Teague's son References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 9 (2010)